Don't Cry About It
by scarletnights16
Summary: I am Anastasia Grey, wife of Christian Trevelyan Grey. I had everything I wanted in life, but why did it feel so empty inside? And there he was, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth as his dark gray eyes focused onto a sketchpad. He turned to me, a smile etching through his face, "I won't bite." Temptation is hard to resist...isn't it?


_Since I sort of retired from writing my longer works, I decided to post short stories. The song I used in here is by Lana Del Rey, called This is What Makes us Girls. For the last line, I got it while I was watching Titanic, so no copyright intended. _

**Remember how we used to party up all night  
Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life  
Drinking in the small town firelight  
(Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)**

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Walking down the street as they whistle, "Hi, hi!"  
Stealin' police cars with the senior guys  
Teachers said we'd never make it out alive

She sat with her spine straight, her blue eyes hooded by thick lashes. The curve of her naked back met the back of the chair as she raised an arm and pulled out a vintage comb out of her hair, letting the lose chocolate curls spill upon her breasts.

_Take a good look at yourself, Anastasia. What do you see?_

Her rosy lips parted as she spoke to the voice in the mirror.

"I can't see anything."

Her eyes darted down towards the diamond wedding ring that she took off, the knowing feeling of betrayal in her stomach churning up to her throat. It wasn't meant to be that way. He wasn't supposed to mean anything to me, she told herself, it wasn't.

**There she was my new best friend  
High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind  
While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:  
"Lana, how I hate those guys."**

The man came towards her, his rough fingertips trailing her back down her neck.

"You love Christian, don't you?"

She stared back into a pair of gray eyes, just like her husbands. He had a youthful face, beautifully sculpted like the pieces of art he created back in his studio where she spent her time, bare underneath his gaze as he sketched her figure in numerous ways.

"I honestly don't know." Anastasia whispered. "but… I'm hopelessly drawn to you, David."

**This is what makes us girls  
We don't look for heaven and we put our love first  
Don't you know we'd die for it? It's a curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen**

He leads her fragile body towards the room, illuminated by golden sunshine falling onto her body as she lay seductively with her arms above her head. The artist's face was half hidden by a canvas as he carved his pencils with careful actions, his dark gray eye never leaving hers.

"I want you to look at me, Ana, and only me. Don't ever look away, understand?"

She breathes out, nodding. Her chest fell back as she exhaled her eyes lovingly tracing his inky black hair that slightly fell over his eyes. Minutes and hours passed as she struggled to keep the tightness in her throat down. Who would have thought that the lucky wife of Christian Trevelyan Grey would fall in love with an over-achieving artist who was five years younger than her? After eight years of marriage, she never thought she would ever felt the temptation to want another man.

His name was David Bardot.

**And that's where the beginning of the end begun  
Everybody knew that we had too much fun  
We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job  
(With the boss)**

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Baby's table dancin' at the local dive  
Cheerin our names in the pink spotlight  
Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night

Know we used to go break in  
to the hotel pool, glittering we'd swim  
Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops  
screaming, "Get us while we're hot"

They had met at one of Christian's extravagant parties, near the yacht where he was alone. She stood in the dark, watching him as a cigarette fell loosely on his lips with his eyes and hand on a large sketchbook. He felt her eyes on him and looked back, seeing her looking cold under the sheath champagne dress that shimmered under the moonlight.

"I won't bite." David said, loud enough for her to pick up on.

When their eyes met again, they were both encountered with the feeling of temptation and love that was undeniable. She was a married woman, he knew. And he was just another artist striving to take the first step out of college. At first, he found Ana to be just like any other woman; graceful and responsible with a life ahead of her. But once she modeled for a sculpture of his, he saw the woman beneath the designer clothes and makeup. She couldn't fly. But with careful movements, he helped carve her wings.

Day after day, she came to his place and wrote books that she loved. She felt encouraged by him, and felt comfortable out of Christian's grasp after he became selfish over her appearance in public. Marrying him for years, she knew it was bound to happen someday. His love for her would disappear, and she will be left miserable with Teddy and Phoebe who were emotionlessly living like she is. He was still faithful and a loving husband, but somewhere down the road, living in a fantasy had made her depressed. She was a lost teenage girl again.

On the second day of December, when the first sight of snow stood between the two of them, they couldn't resist each other. That was the day David made love to her. And inside, she felt an old wound healing gradually and it wasn't long before an innocent kiss turned into a scandalous affair.

**This is what makes us girls  
We don't look for heaven and we put our love first  
Don't you know we'd die for it? It's a curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen**

The prettiest crowd that you had ever seen  
Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean  
A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens  
And you know something?

They were the only friends I ever had  
We got into trouble and when stuff got bad  
I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform  
Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back.

"Relax your body. It's almost over." He said, the sound of a charcoal pencil sharpening meeting her ears.

She smiled at him, shifting her head slightly to look up at the painted ceiling of a woman's silhouette that David painted. She didn't know what was so attractive about him, but the way his brows scrunched in intensity drove her mad with want. He was caring and there was an aura of gentleness around him that she couldn't describe.

Another hour passed and she sees him sign his name on the bottom of the canvas and come towards her.

**This is what makes us girls  
We don't look for heaven and we put our love first  
Don't you know we'd die for it? It's a curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
Darlin' little queens do you know what you're worth?  
I'll tell you every day till you get it, girl  
It's all gonna happen**

This is what makes us girls now, baby.  
This is why we rule the world now, baby.  
This is what makes us girls now, baby.  
Why we rule the world now, baby, oh.

He sits beside her, his hand around her waist as he placed the product in her hand. She gently traces the curves of her body, the smoky grains of charcoal gathering under her nails.

"I wish I can keep this." Ana says. She couldn't love him anymore at that moment.

"Buy it with a kiss." David murmured and she cupped his jaw, their lips locking.

"Oh yes, buy it with a kiss, Anastasia Grey."

Her heart banged hard against her ribcage as she turned to see Christian marching forward, his hands forming into tight fists, his knuckles whitening. His usually messy copper air was slicked back and his teeth were grinding audibly. Ana grabbed a white bed sheet from underneath and covered her body, looking away as David wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave her alone!"

Christian laughed in mockery, kicking the stand next to her and knocking paint brushes over the floor. Ana winced.

"Look at me, Ana. I'm the man you married." Christian said, his mocking tone cutting daggers in her gut.

"You're nothing to her." David shouted.

"I'm everything to her, boy! Don't think just because you fucked her once or twice that you can defeat my eight years of marriage. We have two kids together. You don't stand a chance against me."

Ana exhaled slowly, her lithe figure beside her lovers, desperately holding herself together. With her eyes still closed, she spoke.

"I can't lie to you anymore, Chris-"

Before the words resonated in the room, a gunshot deafened her ears and the warmth from beside her body was gone. She cannot think, except visualize a memory of her mother.

'_We're women, Anastasia. Our choices are never easy.'_


End file.
